


Still not sure what I stand for

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Guerra, Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: C’è silenzio intorno a lei.Dopo il frastuono della battaglia, persino la mancanza del clangore delle armi e dei botti delle magie è assordante. Rinoa ha visto una tale desolazione una volta sola nella sua vita, durante la compressione temporale, eppure ancora una volta deve trattenere l’opprimente nodo che le blocca il fiato in gola.





	Still not sure what I stand for

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il COWT9, prompt "Dita sporche"

C’è silenzio intorno a lei. 

Dopo il frastuono della battaglia, persino la mancanza del clangore delle armi e dei botti delle magie è assordante. Rinoa ha visto una tale desolazione una volta sola nella sua vita, durante la compressione temporale, eppure ancora una volta deve trattenere l’opprimente nodo che le blocca il fiato in gola. L’odore ferroso di sangue permea le sue narici, ogni suo passo è accompagnato dal rumore del fango sotto le sue suole. Al posto di fiori, il terreno è decorato da innumerevoli cadaveri e feriti che innalzano i loro lamenti di aiuto.

Potrebbe ritirarsi nella tenda medica e risparmiarsi questa vista da incubo, ma Rinoa cammina alla ricerca di chiunque possa essere salvato dalle sue cure. Ad ogni passo, i suoi arti si fanno sempre più pesanti. Ad ogni passo, rivede nella sua mente un SeeD diverso colpito a morte e negli occhi di chi sta, come lei, aiutando, le stesse immagini. Ad ogni passo, il cuore greve rischia di sprofondare sotto terra. Nonostante ciò, _non può_ fermarsi, non fino a quando non avrà dato tutta se stessa.

Poco davanti a lei, anche Selphie è impegnata a somministrare tutte le cure possibili. Rinoa deve strabuzzare gli occhi a lungo prima di riconoscerla; l’assenza della salopette gialla e della sua vivacità travolgente la rende trasparente. Come tutti è ricoperta di fango e sangue, e mormora poche parole di sostegno al suo attuale paziente; le facce pulite e i grandi discorsi dovranno aspettare un altro giorno.

Un lamento di donna attira l’attenzione di Rinoa a un passo da lei. C’è una ragazza distesa a terra, il volto contorto in un’espressione di dolore. Prima che possa chiedere aiuto, Rinoa è accovacciata accanto a lei, alla ricerca di ferite.

“Andrà tutto bene.” dice, cercando un contatto visivo e offrendole un sorriso confortante. Allora la riconosce: è la ragazza con la treccia, quella che ha tante volte incrociato in biblioteca con una colossale cotta per Zell. 

Dopo un breve esame, è chiaro che ha riportato numerose ustioni, effetto di un Fira ma, a giudicare dalla gravità, fortunatamente non un Firaga. Un semplice incantesimo di cura al momento può bastare, dopodiché Rinoa fa segno ad alcuni SeeD di portarla nella tenda medica. La presenza di Zell, a riposo con le sue fratture multiple ma altrimenti illeso, potrebbe esserle di conforto.

Mentre si rialza, Rinoa scorge una sagoma e le pare di respirare di nuovo, confortata dalla sua presenza familiare e con la soddisfazione di chi è giunto al termine di una ricerca; strano, non era sua intenzione trovarlo.

Squall, di spalle a lei, è granitico mentre osserva il campo di battaglia. Rinoa non scorge la sua espressione, ma nota come le sue spalle, abituate a reggere il peso di responsabilità troppo pesanti per un normale ventenne, siano incurvate. È appoggiato a Lionheart come se il gunblade, infilzato nel terreno, possa fornirgli la forza per andare avanti.

È il momento di prendersi una pausa, ragiona Rinoa.

“Ehi” mormora una volta che lo ha raggiunto. Si mette al suo fianco, cingendogli la vita con un braccio. _Puoi appoggiarti anche a me, ricorda._

“Ehi” risponde lui incontrando il suo sguardo, e volgendolo verso la mano che normalmente poggerebbe sul suo fianco. Non indossa i suoi guanti di pelle, ma le mani sono sono comunque nascoste da fango e sangue. 

Che le dita siano sporche oppure no, a Rinoa non importa; poggia la sua mano libera in quella di Squall, sperando che il suo calore lo conforti un po’.

“Non hanno ancora finito il calcolo delle perdite” dice lui, lo sguardo sulle loro mani. _Ci sono troppi morti_ , traduce Rinoa nella sua mente.

“Era possibile vincere diversamente?” gli chiede, ripensando alle ore da lui passate insieme a Xu e Quistis a strategizzare, ad elaborare la tattica migliore. Ricorda il rumore felpato dei suoi passi a notte tarda, il movimento del materasso quando si infilava nel letto, tutte le volte in cui l’ha percepito rigirarsi insonne accanto a lei.

“No.”

Rinoa stringe le dita attorno alla sua mano. Che responsabilità terribile da portarsi sulle spalle. “Vieni,” dice lasciandogli il fianco e prendendogli la mano. Le dita di lui le accarezzano la mano, lasciando scie di sporco a cui lei non bada. “Andiamo a lavarci.” _E lasciamoci questa desolazione alle spalle._

Mai una vittoria è stata così triste.


End file.
